


Getting Taco Bell at 3am Totally Counts as a First Date

by RiddlePanda



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig Tweek and Jimmy have small roles, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Past Token/Nichole and Past Clyde/Bebe, Self-Esteem Issues, This is actually the prequel for Egg Salad but can be read as standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddlePanda/pseuds/RiddlePanda
Summary: "There’s tons of people out there. Girls and guys that would love your personality and quirks. And your hugs. There is NOTHING in the world that is greater than a Clyde Donovan hug.”“Are you implying something Token?”“You’re a very good cuddler.”For a second, Token saw a flash of something in Clyde’s eyes. The brunette smiled and held his arms out. "One Clyde Donovan hug coming up!"





	Getting Taco Bell at 3am Totally Counts as a First Date

**Author's Note:**

> I commissioned a piece from @impulsivekiddo (tumblr/instagram) for a scene from this fic. 
> 
> [“I’m sorry. I didn't have anywhere else to go.”](https://www.instagram.com/p/BjQiqAMgJAU/?taken-by=impulsivekiddo)

“Hey man, can I stay here for a few days?”

Token was about retort for the hundredth time about how the boy in his doorway shouldn’t be a freeloader and even though they were friends, that he wasn’t going to let him mooch like he did in high school.

Seeing the dark bags under Clyde’s eyes that would put Tweek’s to shame and the heavy backpack on his shoulder that looked like he was carrying bricks, removed the thought from his mind.

“I’ve only got the couch. Your legs and feet will hang off if you don’t curl up.”

Clyde nodded, tired relief in his face. “It’s fine Token. It’s more than fine. I’d sleep on the floor at this point.”

Token stepped out of the doorway, allowing the brunette in. His backpack hit loudly on the floor by the coffee table, confirming it was indeed filled with books. Clyde fell into the couch by his backpack, leaning back, and shakily running his hands over his face and through his hair.

“Shit Token, thank you man. Sorry for this. I know you were gonna make that freeload speech again but I honestly didn’t know what else to do. My fucking roommate sucks.”

Token handed Clyde the soft drink he grabbed from the kitchen as Clyde had unwound. “Ryan? I thought you liked Ryan? You guys always go partying.”

Clyde pressed the cold can on his eyes, relieving some of the puffiness due to the bags, before opening it and taking a sip. “Yeah…that. He always wants to party. Always. Even when our damn midterm papers are due at the end of the week. I know he’s one of those guys who’s basically getting a free ride because his parents are paying for everything, no offence, but fuck man. I worked so fucking hard on getting this scholarship for my writing. You know that. I can’t fucking fail. He’s made our room fucking party central for all his douchebag friends. My bed’s probably been fucked on like thirty times at this point since I haven’t been there in like three days. Been staying at the library working, but they caught me asleep and kicked me out.”

Token furrowed his eyebrows as Clyde talked, hearing the shakiness in his voice and the slight trembling the brunette was doing. “When’s the last time you ate?”

He watched Clyde glance over to him, before focusing his eyes on the soft drink can. “I’m fine Token. I just need a place to crash for a few days so I can sleep and get my paper done. I’ll pay you for staying here. I promised you I wouldn’t moo-”

“That’s not answering the question Clyde.”

“Just…a few hours ago. I’m fine Token.”

“What did you eat?”

Clyde could feel the burning gaze Token was giving him. “Just…just vending machine food. Peanuts and chips and shit like that. I’d walk downtown, but I’ve got all my books with me and I don’t want to lug them around.”

Token grabbed his phone, pulling up the local pizza place website. “Pizza sound good? Hamburger and black olives, right?”

“Token, dude. You don’t-”

“It’ll take around thirty minutes so you can go take a shower. You probably need it. You got clothes?”

Clyde shook his head.

“Alright, just leave the door unlocked and I’ll find you something to wear.”

“Thank you Token.”

———————————–

Clyde looked a lot better when he emerged from the bathroom, dressed in one of Token’s T-shirts and a pair of pajama pants. The brunette sank into the couch, pulling his backpack toward him, taking out a small coin pouch Token recognized as being one Tweek made them all in high school and pulling out a small wad of money.

“I just need til Friday to do my paper. It’s Tuesday night and I’ll be out by Friday morning, so three nights here? Fifty a night okay?”

“I’m not taking your money Clyde.”

Clyde shook his head, trying to hand the money to Token. “Dude, I said I’d pay and I actually have the money to do it. I know you don’t need it, but I don’t wanna mooch.”

Token sighed and pushed the money back toward the brunette. “Clyde, under these circumstances, it’s not mooching. Have you told your RA that your roommate is doing this?”

Clyde snorted. “Last I saw him, he was doing a keg stand. Walked past him as I headed out the room with all my books.”

“What about Bebe? You’ve stayed at her place before.”

Token inwardly groaned, cursing himself for saying her name as he saw Clyde curl up on the couch.

“We’re…uh… It’s complicated.”

“What now?”

Clyde absently traced patterns on the pajama pants. “She’s mad because I don’t have a varsity jacket.”

Token raised his eyebrows. “But you’re not in any sports, so of course you won’t. What the hell?”

“She’s jealous because most her friends have varsity jackets from their boyfriends and she wants one too. She’s mad I didn’t try out for football.”

“I didn’t accept that basketball scholarship because I knew I’d be too busy in classes to play and Nichole wasn’t mad when we were dating. And it was pretty obvious our Senior year that you were more focused on making sure you earned your spot in AP English than anything else. You beat Kyle of all people in grades for that class.”

Clyde smiled softly before going back to the frown he had. “Token…seriously. Thank you for this.”

———————–

Token knew Clyde had to have been hungry so seeing the brunette pick at his pizza had him frowning. “Clyde, you need to eat. Pizza may not be healthy at near midnight, but it’s better than vending machine junk food.”

“I don’t want to stretch out your shirt. I said I’d be fine.”

Token raised his eyebrow. “Please don’t tell me it’s-”

“I…I haven’t lost my Freshman Fifteen yet. Bebe keeps saying my shirts are way too big on her when she slept over.”

“Clyde, this is the skinniest I’ve ever seen you. I’ve never been a big guy and I can see that the shirt you’re wearing fits you looser than when I wear it. And even if that wasn’t the case, it’s a damn shirt. I wouldn’t care if you did. Please eat Clyde.”

—————————

Token frowned as he put the leftover pizza in the fridge, noting only two pieces of Clyde’s pizza had been eaten, before going back into the living room, debating on waking Clyde up. He decided against it so early in the morning and gently pulled Clyde’s laptop out of his hands, hitting the save button on the document the brunette was working on, and shutting the computer down.

The black man was glad that Clyde had always been a deep sleeper as he shifted Clyde’s body to lay more on the couch, fluffing the pillow up and tucking the blanket around the brunette. He brushed the hair out of Clyde’s eyes, frowning at the still prominent dark circles.

He thought back to their conversation last night and the way his shirt had loosely hung on Clyde’s form. He wasn’t lying in telling Clyde how skinny he looked, not noticing it at first due to the baggy clothing the brunette liked to wear. Token tried to remember the last time he had seen Clyde, realizing how long it had been since they had actually physically hung out.

It had to have been last summer, before they came back to college, when they both went back to South Park. Clyde had looked a lot happier, a lot less stressed out. They had drove back to Denver together, the brunette helping Token move his stuff into the apartment he was allowed to get, joking at how much he’d come over and crash, prompting Token to tell him he wouldn’t let him mooch.

Clyde had maybe come over once after that, about a week later, to borrow his shower since the dorms had a bad water leak. It was nearly the winter holiday break and Token realized he hadn’t really seen Clyde in several months, save for passing each other on campus or texting each other or talking online.

He heard a small whimper and Token’s eyes softened as he reached out and gently ruffled his fingers through Clyde’s hair, prompting the brunette to sigh and relax.

Token gave another long gaze to Clyde’s sleeping form before heading back into his bedroom to grab the clothes he was going to let Clyde borrow, stopping to grab the spare key to the apartment for Clyde to use, placing the clothes and key on the coffee table with a note.

——————————

Token was in the middle of cooking dinner when Clyde wearily opened the door to the apartment.

“So…how bad was the damage?”

Clyde set his backpack and a large pillowcase down before sitting down at the bar that divided the kitchen from the living room. “There were still like three people passed out on my bed which I found amazing considering it’s a twin. I grabbed what I could of my clothes but my bathroom stuff’s a lost cause. Thanks for letting me do my laundry here. I can pay-”

“You’re not paying to use my washing machine. If you want to pay me, you can wash the dishes later.”

“You got it! What you making?”

Token turned around and put the salad he finished making on the counter. “Grilled and seasoned chicken, loaded baked potatoes, and a Caesar salad.”

Token saw the flash of guilt in Clyde’s eyes.

“You didn’t have to Token. I could have-”

“It’s…been a while since I cooked for two, so I kind of went all out since I really need to brush up on my cooking. Mom’s been on my case about making sure all the household tasks don’t fall to my partner when I finally find the one. And you haven’t had my cooking in a while.”

Clyde smiled softly. “Yeah…it has been a while. If I wasn’t in the dorm, I’d probably do the same. I miss having an actual stove to cook on.”

“Like the time you and Tweek made meth.”

Clyde snorted, causing Token to chuckle. “Quit calling it that! It’s not our fault that the lemon cooking spray is in the exact same damn can the lemon scented oven cleaner was in! And at least Tweek put the fire out before we burnt his house down!”

————————-

“You going back to South Park for holiday break?”

Clyde shook his head as he chewed on the bite of chicken before swallowing. “Nah. I…uh…don’t really have anywhere to go if I did. Dad and I had a bit of a falling out before the semester started. He didn’t think my grades were good enough and demanded I drop out and come back to work in the shoe shop. I mean…I could crash at Craig’s, but it would be awkward to be there at Christmas. It’s a time for family, you know? It’s bad enough the Tuckers let me put my stuff in Craig’s old room when dad more or less kicked me out. I don’t want to be even more of a bother to them. I’m that to a lot of people lately.”

“You’re not a bother Clyde.”

Token saw Clyde’s hazel eyes grow distant for a second before the brunette turned to look at him. “I’m doing it now Token. Bothering you. You’ve no doubt got midterms just like me, but like…are ten times harder than mine because I know your law stuff is a lot of hard work and here I am taking time away from you studying or getting extra work done. Ryan’s pissed at me for not partying, Bebe’s pissed at me for so many things. I’m just…I’m a bother. An annoying dumbass. Why am I even here?”

Token’s heart lurched seeing Clyde this…broken. Clyde had always been sensitive and the kindest of their little gang in school, hiding that aspect with gross flirts and even dirtier jokes. Only their tight group of friends knew he’d rather spend a Friday night having a sleepover than going to a party if none of them felt like going.

They all had their demons they had to deal with, the mental itch in their brains that would never go away. Tweek’s anxiety and paranoia, Craig’s slight autistic tendencies that he refused to get checked out, Jimmy’s physically limitations as he grew older and his legs refused to work anymore, his own dealings with racism and having to either fight it or choosing to let it slide. Clyde’s was self loathing and doubt and as much as they had all did what they could to build him up, even the slightest step back had him crashing down.

It had never been this bad though. Never in all the years Token had known Clyde. The past few months had taken a number on the brunette and Token inwardly cursed for not being able to see or hear it sooner.

It was almost second nature at this point, even though it had been a good long while since he had done it, as Token shifted over to the couch and pulled Clyde towards him. Just like that morning, he ran his fingers through the brunette’s hair. “You’re not a bother Clyde. You’re never a bother. Never to me.”

“You didn’t want me to mooch.”

“Hanging out here, even spending a night to get away, isn’t mooching. I didn’t mean it like that Clyde. I didn’t mean I didn’t want us to keep hanging out just because I had an apartment. We’re not forever best friends like you and Craig, but I do care about you more than the others in our group.”

Clyde sniffed, wrapping his arms around Token. The two stayed like that for several minutes, Token running his fingers through Clyde’s hair. “Clyde. Repeat after me. I’m not mooching off of Token.”

“I-I’m not mooching off of Token.”

“I needed genuine help and Token is freely giving it because we’re best friends.”

“I needed genuine help and Token is freely giving it because we’re best friends.”

Token kissed the top of Clyde’s head. “I’m not a bother. Especially to Token.”

“I’m not a bother. Especially to Token.”

“I’m going home to South Park and spending Christmas with Token and his family.”

“I- What?! Token! No!”

Clyde raised up, his eyes rimmed in red from the mini-breakdown. “Dude, I can’t. I can’t impose on you like that. Christmas is-”

“Time for family, like you said. And I consider you that. We all do. Craig, Tweek, Jimmy, and I. Jimmy’s coming home from California and I’d hate for you to miss him if you’re stuck here in Denver. And my parents love you. Mom more or less adopted you when your mom died.”

“I don’t have anything for anyone. Figured I’d just buy stuff online and ship it to everyone.”

Token smiled. “Well, my last class for the year is Friday morning and you’ve got yours as well. We can go shopping that afternoon.”

Clyde grimaced and looked away. “Bebe and I…were gonna talk that afternoon. Try to…make up or something. She texted me before I got here. She wanted this nice pair of shoes for Christmas so I’m probably gonna use that as like an apology gift?”

Token frowned. “How much?”

“Like…Bebe prices of shoes.”

“Dude, Bebe’s shoe prices are in the two hundred dollar range.”

Clyde nodded and looked away. “That’s why I have a lot of money at the moment. Been saving my grant money up. Because I knew. I knew she’d… Bebe’s… Do you think she’s…changed? Like…I mean we’ve known her since elementary and we were all dicks to each other in school. But she was never so…demanding. So…”

“Hurtful? Abusive?”

“She doesn’t hit me Token.”

Token sighed and shook his head. “It doesn’t have to be physical to be abusive. Some of the law case examples we’ve been going over have scenarios like that. The abuser never hits the other, but mentally abuses them. Verbally. Gaslights them into questioning themselves. One case had a woman realize that her boyfriend abused her by breaking her stuff when they fought. Never his stuff. Hers.”

“W-Would another example be that they’re mad at you for not answering their calls or texts while you’re in a lecture and then accusing you of caring more about school than hanging out with them?”

“Clyde…”

“That’s a yes, isn’t it?”

Token nodded solemnly. “With everything that’s been going on, why haven’t you told me any of this? I mean…even just a text or voice-chat we do with the guys?”

Clyde closed his eyes, leaning against the couch. “I didn’t want to bother anyone with it. I mean…it was the same stuff she did in school, but that’s expected for high school. She was one of the most popular girls in school, head cheerleader, she deserved attention on her. But…it’s like I can’t keep up anymore. She wants bigger and better things and I… I’m doing all I can to just…exist.”

“Have you thought of just breaking up? For good?”

Clyde looked into Token’s concerned brown eyes before closing his own and shaking his head. “It wouldn’t make a difference. We’ve tried that. But she finds some way of nudging back in because I’m pathetic to look at afterward. She takes me back because no one else wants me.”

“That’s not true Clyde. There’s tons of people out there. Girls and guys that would love your personality and quirks. And your hugs. There is _**NOTHING**_ in the world that is greater than a Clyde Donovan hug.”

“Are you implying something Token?”

“You’re a very good cuddler.”

For a second, Token saw a flash of something in Clyde’s eyes. The brunette smiled and held his arms out. "One Clyde Donovan hug coming up!"

The dishes and laundry could wait, Token thought, as the two cuddled on the couch, the black man going through a list of his clothes that Clyde would look good in for tomorrow.

———————————————

Although Clyde had his midterm typed out by Thursday night in between washing his clothes and doing the dishes for two days and had proofread the thing a million times, he had Token read it Friday morning before hitting print, graciously thanking Token for use of his printer and letting him use one of his fancy report protectors.

“Clyde, ever thought of becoming an author? I know you’re in college to become an English teacher, but you seriously have a way with words that just captivates. I know next to nothing about the book you wrote on, but reading your paper on it makes me want to.”

Clyde shook his head. “It’s just fancy pretentious drivel because the author had a bad case of ennui and just crammed a bunch of big words together and literary critics ate that shit up back in the day. You’ll be bored to tears and would probably want to sue the author for wasting your time with how grating it is.”

Clyde carefully placed his report in his backpack. “The author thing has been rolling around in my mind. I have a few ideas I’d like to write down, but I’d like to have some sort of stability before going down that avenue.”

“Well, if you do, just remember that I’ll be able to offer legal services for copyrights and stuff. You’ll need a lawyer…for a price.”

Clyde chuckled. “So that’s like the only way I’ll be able to pay you money for anything. You are something else Token.”

“I never said money.”

“What did you have in mind then?”

Token smirked. “You haven’t made lemon bars in a long time.”

“Are you sure that’s the only thing you want?”

“Well…I-”

Token’s phone began to beep, signalling it was time for him to leave to get to his classes. He stared angrily at the phone before turning the alarm off. “Ugh…at least this is the last class before the holidays. I’ll finally get to sleep in a bit.”

Clyde chuckled before reaching in his pocket, pulling out Token’s spare apartment key. “Hey, I guess…I don’t need this anymore since I’m going back to the dorm today after class. I hope I can get everything cleaned by the time we start heading to South Park.”

“Keep it. You… You’re always welcome here. Apology gift for unknowingly running you off.”

“You…It’s not- You didn’t Token. That was my own dumb brain for thinking that. I promise I won’t take advantage of it though. See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Try not to spend all your money on Bebe.”

——————————

“They’re gone! They already got sold because you waited until the last minute like you always do! You _**KNEW**_ I wanted those shoes! What got you so damn busy you couldn’t come over here and get them for me?”

Clyde inwardly flinched as the blonde woman yelled at him, preferring to let her say what she wanted before talking. “My midterm paper was due and I needed to work on it. I didn’t have time.”

“Hmph, like English is hard. It’s easy compared to the subjects _**I’M**_ taking. And don’t lie about not having time! If you had the time to hang out with Token, you had time to run down here and get me my present before they got sold!”

“How do you know about Token?”

Bebe crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. “I went to your dorm and your roommate Ryan told me about the note you left. Said you basically abandoned him for a week.”

Clyde furrowed his eyebrows. “Ryan had our entire dorm and his friends in our room for like a week long party! I couldn’t work or sleep at all. I really needed to-”

“Don’t talk back to me. I thought I taught you better than this. You _**NEVER**_ raise your voice to me. No woman’s gonna want you if you don’t respect us.”

Clyde closed his eyes and nodded, his mind drifting to the conversation that him and Token had on Wednesday night. And the cuddling afterward. And for once, him going to bed after a good dinner and waking up that Thursday feeling refreshed and not dreading the day. Token had made them breakfast and the two had made plans to go shopping on Saturday before they had to leave for class.

“Are you even listening to me? Where’d you get that shirt?”

Clyde looked down, realizing he was still wearing one of Token’s nicer long sleeved shirts. “Oh…this is Token’s. He let me borrow some clothes.”

“Well, it looks good on you. Get stuff like that the next time you go clothes shopping. After I gave away what I could of your clothes at the party, you’ll need to.”

“Wait…what!?”

“I gave away your clothes. They’re too baggy and make you look like a slob. Besides, you need new ones. All my friends think you’re fat when I wear one of your shirts. It’s embarrassing. I gave them out at the party when I went over there to find you. Stayed a few hours each night. I never knew your roommate was such a damn good kisser.”

Clyde stared at Bebe with wide eyes. “Y-You kissed Ryan?!”

Bebe stared at him angrily. “Oh don’t give me that look Clyde! You’ve kissed plenty of other girls when we were on a break from each other!”

“In High School. Not here. I thought we were going to get back together? That’s why we’re-”

The woman rolled her eyes. “Everyone experiments in college Clyde. If you weren’t so concerned about your stupid schoolwork, you might have had some damn fun at the parties that happened. Instead of making out with Ryan, that could have been you. And I remember my shoes being a part of that. They’re not here so I guess our relationship is meaningless to you.”

_“It doesn’t have to be physical to be abusive.”_

_“Have you thought of just breaking up? For good?”_

_“There’s tons of people out there. Girls and guys that would love your personality and quirks.”_

_“You’re a very good cuddler.”_

_“You’re not a bother Clyde. You’re never a bother. Never to me.”_

“Th-Then maybe…if you think I don’t care…we should break up. For good.”

“What did you say!?”

Clyde took a deep breath and looked into Bebe’s angry eyes. “I said, we should just break up for good. I can’t be the person you want me to be. I’m not good enough for you. You want bigger and better things and I can’t give you that. You’ve…changed Bebe. You’re not the same person you were when we were growing up. So we should just…let each other go.”

“So it’s _**MY**_ fault!? My fault you can’t figure out what’s more important!? It’s Token isn’t it? He’s the one that put you up to this, isn’t he!? He couldn’t even keep Nichole and he’s trying to butt in our relationship!?”

“Bebe, it’s not his doing! It’s mine! He just made me realize what I was trying to overlook and-”

He felt the blood in his mouth from where he bit himself before the stinging pain in his cheek registered. Tears welled in in his eyes before falling silently as he raised his hand to his burning cheek.

Bebe glared at him, fire in her eyes. “Fine! You want to break up? Then fine. But _**I’M**_ breaking up with _**YOU**_. You don’t get that victory you fucking crybaby.”

—————————————-

The cold December temperature helped to numb the throb in his cheek as Clyde walked listlessly in no particular direction. He couldn’t go back to his dorm, getting a text from one of the guys that lived next to him and Ryan, saying Bebe had come over there sobbing, Ryan comforting her. It was nearly midnight and Bebe hadn’t left. He was now glad he left his remaining clothes and books at Token’s apartment to pick up later.

His eyes hurt from crying, his stomach rumbled from lack of food. The last thing he had eaten was the bowl of oatmeal and fresh fruit Token had made them this morning.

Token…

Clyde pulled out the apartment key Token had let him keep that morning. He sniffed as he stared at the small piece of metal in his hands. Would it be mooching to stay one more night?

_“You’re always welcome here.”_

Clyde began walking in the direction to Token’s apartment.

—————————————–

Token had been used to being alone in his apartment for so long, that Clyde had drastically broke his routine up when he came to stay a few days ago. Token had periodically woken up in the night, making sure to go check on Clyde.

Tonight was no exception, even though Token knew Clyde was at his dorm room instead of curled up on the couch.

He didn’t expect to find Clyde slumped next to his slightly open fridge door, picking off and eating the toppings off the pizza he had bought the brunette days ago that should have already been thrown out.

“Clyde?”

Clyde whimpered, curling in on himself as Token leaned down.

“I’m sorry. I didn't have anywhere else to go.”

Token’s heart clenched by the brokenness of Clyde’s voice. Tears pricked his own eyes as he gently pulled away the pizza box to get closer to the brunette. He gently lifted Clyde’s face up, using his thumbs to wipe away most the tears that had already leaked down his cheeks.

Clyde flinched away as he wiped his left cheek, whimpering in pain. Token frowned before pulling the fridge door open further, bathing them in light. He immediately knew who had done it as he stared at the angry red marks across Clyde’s cheek, some places already darkened to purple from the slight scratches he knew were from long fingernails.

Without thinking, Token lightly kissed Clyde’s cheek before shifting them so he was sitting against the cabinets, pulling Clyde toward him and wrapping his arms around the shaking boy. He began to run his fingers through Clyde’s hair, something he had found in the last few days was able to calm the brunette down.

“We…We broke up. It wasn’t pretty. She broke up with me so I wouldn’t be able to. And she…went running and crying to…Ryan.”

Token held on tighter as Clyde shook while silent tears fell, placing soft kisses in his hair.

“T-Token?”

“Hmm?”

“You were right. A-About the…about stuff. I just kept hearing your voice, thinking b-back to these last few days. I didn’t realize how…fucked up everything was. How fucked up everything had become. The last few days though…it felt…just like old times. Back in South Park. Back before we all grew up and had to adult. I didn’t realize how much I missed this. Just…hanging out.”

Token inhaled deeply, closing his eyes, as he rubbed Clyde’s shoulder. “I did too. I didn’t realize how much I missed you. How long it had been since I properly saw you. The last few days have been the happiest I’ve felt in a while.”

“Token? Did you mean what you said about there being someone out there for me? Who would be able to put up with me?”

“I did. There’s someone out there for you who will love you with ever ounce of their being. Nothing will be able to break you apart.”

Clyde gently pulled one of Token’s arms away, entwining his fingers in the other’s hand. “Do you think your mom would mind if I made lemon bars in her kitchen when we get home?”

Token smiled in Clyde’s hair. “You’d be making a lot of people happy if you did.”

“Like you?”

“Mmmhmmm”

“Token? Do you want to kiss me?”

“Do you want me to kiss you?”

Clyde brought Token’s hand up to his lips, brushing them against the skin. “Yes.”

“Then yes.”

Token gently pushed Clyde away from his chest, before wrapping his arms around the brunette’s neck. He gently bumped their foreheads together before kissing Clyde softly on the lips.

————————————-

“It’ll be fine Clyde. And actually because of where the apartment building is, it falls under the college grounds radius so you’re technically still living on campus with a roommate. Your grants and financial aid shouldn’t be affected. I looked into it when I searched for apartments when my parents said I could get one.”

“I just hope there’s something left in my dorm room. You know how Bebe gets when she’s pissed off. I bet they spent hours just destroying my stuff.”

Token squeezed Clyde’s hand. “Did you really have anything left? I remember your room didn’t have much stuff to begin with.”

“Mainly clothes, a few pictures, my books I did research papers on. I guess it could all be replaced, especially since she admitted to getting rid of most my clothes.”

“I have to admit, you look really sexy in my clothes. Maybe it was time for a wardrobe change anyway.”

Clyde leaned against the wall as Token dug out his keys, a slight blush on his face. “If I’m sexy, then you’re a damn god.”

“You’re delirious. Sleep deprived if you think that. I’m just a dude.”

Clyde smirked. “It’s your fault I’m delirious then. We didn’t _**HAVE**_ to go to Taco Bell at three am. I was fine eating leftovers.”

“Ohhhh no Donovan. I was _**NOT**_ going to watch you eat that rancid pizza I should have already thrown out. You don’t want food poisoning at Christmas.”

Clyde began to walk to the couch when Token grabbed his arm. “Bedroom’s this way.”

The brunette raised his eyebrows. “Dude, I’m all for us sleeping together since we’re boyfriends, but you know I get raunchy ass farts after I eat Taco Bell.”

“Did you miss the part about me loving you and loving all of your quirks? I don’t care if you stink up my bedroom. I’ve survived it before. This is our first night as boyfriends and I want to cuddle. We’re not sleeping alone tonight, not after everything that’s happened.”

——————————————

“Fuuuuuck man, I gotta pee!”

Token brushed his hand against Clyde’s arm. “Babe, you want me to go with you? You look wobbly.”

Clyde shook his head. “Nah, just buzzed. I’ll be fine. Come find me if I’m not back in ten minutes though.”

Token chuckled and nodded. “Will do. Just don’t pee all over everything.”

“Once Token. That was once.”

“Go pee.”

Token watched as Clyde shakily walked to the restroom, his hand clenched around a box in his jacket pocket.

“S-s-so you guys relieved you’re finally gr-gra-graaa out of school?”

Token turned to look at Jimmy and nodded. “I’ll admit it was a lot of hard work. Clyde really being there helped. I can’t believe it took that long for us to finally hook up. He’s my everything.”

Craig smirked as he bumped Token’s shoulder. “So is that why you keep putting your hand in your pocket?”

Token rolled his eyes and checked the entrance of the restrooms for Clyde, before pulling out the small black box and opening it, turning it around to show Craig, Tweek, and Jimmy. “I guess you could say that.”

Tweek’s eyes lit up. “White gold right?”

Token nodded. “It’s more sturdier than yellow and weighs less than platinum so it shouldn’t make a huge difference when Clyde’s typing. Mine’s gonna be the same and is a better contrast to my skin than yellow would have been.”

“So wh-wh-when are you gonna pop the qu-question?”

“I haven’t decided yet. Sometime soon though. I’ve got it all planned out. Speech and everything.”

Craig smiled and put his arm around Token. “Well…there better be a wedding then. Because as much fun as it was for me and Tweek to elope in Vegas, we got the third degree when we got home.”

“It could have also been the fact you two were eighteen and still in school.”

Craig shrugged. “Mom and dad finally came around. Richard _**STILL**_ won’t acknowledge it but whatever.”

“You punched him in the face and threatened him for trying to get our marriage reversed and then played the gay discrimination card to get him in trouble with the town.”

Craig pulled Tweek closer to him, kissing him on the cheek. “Anything for my Tweeky.”

Token chuckled. “Don’t worry. There will be a wedding. Clyde looks damn good in a tux. Who am I to miss a chance to see him in one?”

“I feel like I’m up th-th-the Creek without a pa-paddle and the Tyde’s rising.”

Token gave one more long glance at the ring, before putting it back in his pocket. He smiled, thinking about how him and Clyde were about to start the next wonderful chapter of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the prequel for Egg Salad, detailing just how Clyde and Token got together, but I've wrote this in a way that can be read as a standalone since Egg Salad deals with some very NSFW elements. You don't have to read it to understand anything in this fic.
> 
> Scream at Me: riddlepanda.tumblr.com


End file.
